


By the water (I will kiss you by the water)

by theartsypumpkin (Kuroaloeart)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, artwork, die lorelei, mer!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaloeart/pseuds/theartsypumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Eggsy unwittingly causes ships to crash against the Lorelei Rock on the Rhine and Harry is resting in a Bed & Breakfast not too far from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the water (I will kiss you by the water)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts).



> I will admit I took a few liberties on the folk tale/poem since Eggsy is an actual mer here and not just a siren. 
> 
> I imagine Harry, being in the neighbourhood, decides to investigate the incidents near the Lorelei Rock and meeting Eggsy as he walks on a pier near the B&B's garden (which is riverside).
> 
> Merry summer and happy summer secret santa! :)


End file.
